


If It Ain't Broke, Break It

by timeheist



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/pseuds/timeheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was a desperate, lonely child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Ain't Broke, Break It

Pepper and Coulson both agreed on one thing; Tony was a desperate, lonely child. Tony knew. He didn't really argue with them, either. What was the point? They were right, and he knew that letting his pride argue the point was only going to bring pain and, inevitably, a hangover and a migraine. He'd always been trying to match up to his old man's expectations even when he'd learned what they really were, and after the accident his ego had hit the stars, he'd become even more insecure, and he'd gone a little bit off the rails, hero complex and all. The only thing that the two of them got wrong, both arguing like old wives, was the tense. Tony had been a desperate, lonely child... until he met Bruce.

So far as he was concerned if it wasn't broken, he should break it. And so the second he'd met the Hulk, another trouble genius, he'd done everything in his power to subtly wind the man up to see what really made him tick. It wasn't that he was malicious - he genuinely idol worshipped him, warts - or big, green, mindless monster - and all. Banner was a genius. And before his accident, Tony had it on good authority that Bruce had been something of a personality. A personality that, with the rise of the Avengers initiative and Loki stealing the Tesseract, it took a little bit of time and effort (he loved a challenge) for Tony to hack into.

Bruce was like an angel. A big, green, smashing angel. And Tony loved it. Once he cracked the code, Bruce was everything and more. Sure, he went Hulk every now and then when Tony pushed too far but when he realised that Bruce was a friend and eventually, more than that, he learnt when to stop pushing and... Well, Pepper offered to move into the guest bedroom. Bruce took some convincing - he'd gotten used to living in hiding, and the Avengers Tower was more than a little conspicuous but again, Tony broke a few rules to get him to move in. But what the hell.


End file.
